


An Annoyance

by KalaBreaker



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Aliases, Crime AU, I promise, I'm gonna try to give this a proper start and end, M/M, Noel is June, Noel's the worst thing anyone could encounter, and Cody is The Boy or Kid, and Cody is corruptible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalaBreaker/pseuds/KalaBreaker
Summary: when you're busy tearing the world apart, you'll come across something that was hidden from you for good reason.





	1. Prologue

 

He's a devil,

and all dogs that need to be tightly muzzled. 

 

His name didn't give his demeanour any justice, so he killed it in cold blood. 

His mother would wail if she saw how he discarded of it, at how he believes that his family name was a cage he didn't want to be confined in. 

 

He lives for money, coke, sex, and torture. Typical, really.

He isn't ever offended when someone isn't impressed by his lifestyle, because the humans he surrounds himself with are all targets. Their opinions always end up mysteriously buried under dirt or tied down by bricks.

 

Unfortunately, it is an immovable burden that there be a ripple of annoyance in his plan to devour the world whole.

 

stupid cliches...

 

it's just that, the Boy, the Burden, he's an anchor of innocence in the midst of all of June's cchaos. June wouldn't be able to live with himself if the kid left him and his heart finally turned to soot. 


	2. Introduction of a Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the asshole that isn't actually totally devoid of feelings, yay.

He's always here, at this filthy club full of coke whores and men with dilated pupils.

He has a throne here, and he sits in it like he's supposed to, like royalty. His legs spread open and one hand supporting his head as he examines the same people he sees almost everyday.

It's a dull activity, until a little fly will sit it's pretty face between his legs and smile like it didn't take 4 pills and 2 bumps to make them saunter over. 

 

Either he stares and shuts his legs like he's offended, nudging them with his foot and a scowl on his face, or, he smiles all teeth, and let's something deadly stir into his eyes. The pair will take a quick walk, and he'll charm the pretty face as they let their hands roam here and there on the way to find an alley. 

 

He's never quick when he does it, he likes to see the cogs turn in their head as they freeze up, irrationality making their thoughts run fast, but not their legs.

The knife in his hand always feels like a feather, and he'll twirl it because he likes to show off. 

He enjoys the process, what can he say? A lot, actually. 

He'll laugh in their face, cooing and asking patronizing "what's wrong"'s. 

He imagines little bunny ears inching downwards as they realize that he's a spider and they're his fly. 

See now, he knows better than to touch them. He's learned to restrain himself from throwing them onto the grimy concrete and cackle when they come up for breath and mercy, only to be stepped on by the boots he wouldn't stop wearing at the time. 

 

He now appreciates the art of knives, and how their sharpness seem to cater to everything he's ever wanted to do to little things. So he'll twirl his brush a few more timess, smile jauntily as he sees his empty canvas start to sob, and gets to work. His pieces always end up quite abstract to be honest, he can't help but get a _little_ messy. 

 

He'll then clean up, the wet wipes he stashes in his pockets get more attention than the gloves he later incinerates. He'll whistle and grab the untied vans that he makes sure to slip off, and he's officially done for the night. 

 

He'll walk back to his apartment, smile the whole way until he opens his door and steps into the loneliness he has to reside in. He can't stand it, the sharp contrast of booming music and screaming compared to complete silence. He can't escape the easy tempation to cut lines and fuck off the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally different from my other work but that's what diversity is for

**Author's Note:**

> I'm determined to continue this


End file.
